


Through The Fire And Forever Into The Code Of Silence

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Path - Freeform, Pathsearcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one prepare to become a bondmate to a Vulcan, if you were not born a Vulcan? Follow Amanda Grayson as she contemplates her fate while taking the journey to face her ordeal to become Sarek’s bondmate.</p><p>Written by Pathsearcher (Path).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Fire And Forever Into The Code Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: A very short…drabble? Inspired partly by a challenge to use a word from a posted list. Taking that a few steps farther, I attempted to use additional words included on the posted list which you will note are underlined.

 

 _‘Amanda Grayson, exactly what did you get yourself into?’_ she asked herself as she followed a very severe looking Vulcan female through a narrow, serpentine passageway, descending into depths unknown.

After what appeared to be a courtship, a brief one at that, Sarek declared _koon-ut_ _so'lik_ , his desire to be her mate. A small smile, gratefully hidden by the torch light, settled on her lips, her grey eyes sparkling. By human standards it was absurd for the two of them to be considering marriage this soon. However his logic and plain old gut-knowing on her part insisted otherwise. They were two parts of one whole, soul bonded and lovers from an ancient time reborn. Naturally it was logical to dispense with the delay.

While his people did not believe in sundered love, she did. And because of this she was determined to endure the ultimate test. “The baptism, to be reborn through the flames of the forge to become worthy of a native son.” That was how it was explained to her and now she was led away to face the stern matriarch, T’Pau.  The eldest member of the clan, and distant cousin, it was through her all occurred. There was no other way. 

If she failed, she would prove that humans were unworthy to serve as Vulcan mates, and would be condemned to silence about the entire affair. And yet, should she pass through the flames with success, by protocol she was bound to keep that silence; forced into keeping an ancient, forbidden secret.

Absolutely fantastic, Grayson! The whole human race is counting on you not to be an embarrassment. Who would put up with this insanity?

The voices carried forth intoning the ancient language, the wall rumbled with the resonation of the gong. Have mercy! She felt as though she were put up as a sacrifice for some unknown dark god. Suddenly, she felt abandoned by Sarek, even though she understood this was woman’s business, and men were prohibited from attending.

The escort motioned it was time.

Amanda squared her shoulders, the cool stone served to revive her spirit, to prove to everyone present that she was as strong as any of them and approached without fear.  

 

                                                            ******

 

It was finished. Summarily dismissed, she felt a pang of frustration well in the pit of her stomach. Quickly she squashed it. Thanks to Sarek, he had taught her how to manage her emotions. Sly Fox that he was never came out and told her the purpose of his lessons. It was no wonder he was so successful. And there he was waiting at the end of the tunnel to escort her to the surface.


End file.
